SORRY Mr Cullen
by mstar816
Summary: ONE SHOT.Isabella Swan has been a naughty student,wearing skimpy clothes and submitting incomplete assignments.Edward Cullen,her professor,is frustrated by her irresponsible attitude and his lack of control around her.A man can have only so much control.


**SORRY Mr. Cullen**

**Summary: ONE SHOT. Isabella Swan has been a naughty student by wearing skimpy clothes and submitting incomplete assignments. Mr. Edward Cullen, her professor, is frustrated by her irresponsible attitude and his lack of control around her. A man can have only so much control. Rated M.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight. All the characters belong to SM.**

**BPOV**

I could hear my blood rushing in my ears as I stood in front of the wooden door to his office. I glanced at the name plate which held his name in impeccable golden letters.

'E.A. Cullen' it stated. My already racing pulse increased exponentially in part fear and part excitement. His cold voice rang through my ears as my mind took me back to an hour ago when I confronted him…

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_Where is your assignment Miss Swan?" He asked in an eerily calm voice which had its usual velvety touch to it. His emerald green eyes were hard and cold as they bored into my liquid brown ones, searching for answers._

_I gulped and my heart rate escalated as I tried to come up with a plausible excuse. After a minute of my silent demeanor, I felt his intricately crafted patience slip as his nostril flared irately._

"_I think I asked you a question Miss Swan. Where is your assignment?" He all but shouted at me. I flinched away slightly and glanced at the class full of students as all of them gazed at me with different expressions of sympathy and anticipation._

_Defeated, I looked down at my feet and decided to go with the obvious truth._

"_I'm sorry sir, I forgot to bring my assignment." I replied in a small voice. Several moments of silence went by and I finally mustard up the courage to look up at him in the eyes. His fierce glare frightened me and turned me on simultaneously._

_Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen was the English professor of our university. He was every woman's wet dream. With unusual bronze hair, sharp features, verdant green eyes and a lean yet muscular built he was no less than a Greek God. Apart from being extraordinarily beautiful, he was exceptionally intelligent as well. Being an Ivy League university professor at a merry age of 28 was no child's play. The only problem was his attitude._

_Letting out a shuddering breath, he spoke in a controlled voice. "I want to see you in my office after this class. Do _not _be late." With that he moved up the aisle to collect the assignment of other students as I internally chastised myself for being so irresponsible._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

I nervously fidgeted with the strap of my bag slung across my chest and resting on my left hip. I smoothed my hands on the front of my short black skirt which hugged the curve of my hips tightly and pulled at the end of my deep purple printed top. Nervously ruffling through my slightly curled hair that hung loosely down my shoulders and back, I fisted my right hand and lightly knocked on his door.

"Come in" His hard voice sent a shiver up my spine and I clutched the strap of my bag harder in my hand and turned the knob of the door. I stepped in the lightly lit room and took a deep breath as I saw his figure standing next to the window of his room. His back was turned to me as he flipped through some documents in his hands. The sunlight pouring through his window highlighted the bronze color in his hair making them more prominent. In the soft glow of sunlight his glowing structure looked extraterrestrial, almost like an angel…or a demon perhaps?

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen" I spoke in a slight voice, confirming my identification. His posture stiffened at the sound of my voice and he tossed the folder in his hand on the nearby desk, his back still turned to me. Slowly he turned towards me and my breath got caught when his eyes met mine. The jade in his eyes had almost dissolved to a dark color flickering with rage and…lust. He was wearing black trousers and white button down shirt whose sleeves were rolled up and the top two button of his shirt were undone.

My breath hitched as I felt his eyes roam my body making me feel exposed and naked. Finally, his eyes met my scared and desperate ones and he slowly walked towards me, step by step, like a dangerous and hungry predator with an uncanny fire burning in his green orbs.

"You enjoy testing my patience, don't you Miss Swan." He croaked in a husky voice.

I blinked in shock and then bit my bottom lip nervously, adrenaline coursing through my veins. His eyes fell on my lips caught between my teeth and I noticed his jaw clench.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen. It was a mistake. I'll bring my assignment first thing in the morning, I promise." I whispered looking at my feet apologetically.

He arched one of his perfect eyebrows. "A mistake is a mistake Miss Swan and you will be punished for It." he replied. He was now only a few steps away from me. His smell was overwhelming me and my heart beat continued its frantic pace.

"Yes sir" was my only whispered reply as my mind stared going through various scenarios his punishment might entail. I really hoped he won't detain me every day after class. I promised Alice to go on a shopping trip with her and Rosalie. Their plans would be ruined because of me.

After a few minutes of silence his voice broke through my scattered thoughts.

"Take off your panties Miss Swan." His husky voice reached my ears.

I gasped in shock and my eyes flew to his face. Moisture pooled between my legs and I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten. His face remained indecipherable although his eyes were burning with passion. My breath had turned into pants by this point as I continued to stare at him in utter astonishment and desire.

"What?" I croaked out, my voice feeling scratchy and my mouth dry.

"You heard me. Do as I say before I lose my temper once again. You deserve this punishment."

I tried to rub my thighs together discretely to provide my aching pussy some form friction. Mr. Cullen noticed this and his lips twitched as he lifted his eyes back to mine.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I spoke in a voice as close to a normal one as I could manage. "Im really sorry, Mr. Cullen. Please forgive me."

He let out a frustrated breath as his eyes flashed with the familiar ire once again. "You're testing my patience again, Miss Swan. You don't want to add to your punishment now do you?"

"No sir" I replied submissively as the anticipation of what was about to come sent tingles throughout my body.

"Take off your panties, now!" He commanded with finality ringing in his velvet husky voice.

With shaky hands I lifted my skirt up, all the while aware of Mr. Cullen's eyes on me, and slowly slid my pair of plain white panties down the length of my legs till they were completely off me. Mr. Cullen moaned at the sight of my innocent pair of white panties and held his right hand forward.

"Give them to me" he ordered.

I placed my panties in his outstretched hand and watched entranced as he brought them to his nose and inhaled deeply before placing them in the back pocket of his trousers. It definitely didn't escape his noticed that they were drenched, making him clear of the effect he was having on me.

"Now go to my desk and bent over like a good girl" he said.

Hesitantly, I made my way over to his desk and put both of my hands on it. I turned my head to the side to look at his face as I bent down slowly, jutting my ass out in the process. His eyes were voracious and lethal as he slowly made his way towards me. He jerked my skirt up in one swift movement, exposing my naked butt to his hungry gaze.

He groaned as he smoothed his hands over my bare ass. "Your soft naked ass cheeks Miss Swan" he groaned rubbing his palms over the soft curves of my ass. I moaned loudly at his touch and dirty words, the juices dripping out of my pussy and spreading on my thighs.

He spanked me lightly at first, the motion sending the most intense mixture of pleasure and pain in my body and making me cry out for more.

"You like that don't you my little vixen" He grunted and spanked me again, harder this time.

"Oh God, yes! Yes, sir." I gasped my entire being yearning for his touch.

He spanked my left ass cheek. "This is for being irresponsible and forgetting your assignment"

He spanked my right ass cheek. "This is for torturing me every day with those skimpy little clothes you wear to my class"

He spanked my ass again and I cried out his name in unrestrained pleasure. "Edward!"

"What did you say" he growled out from between his clenched teeth in my left ear, pressing his hard erection against my naked ass.

"oh!" I moaned as I felt his hard length press against my back and I arched back into him.

"Did I allow you to call me by my name Miss Swan?" he questioned and forced my legs apart with the help of his legs and spanked me right on my pussy.

"Arrrggghh….No sir. I'm sorry Mr. Cullen" I cried in aching bliss, my eyes shut tightly as I experienced the most powerful sexual experience of my life.

"Too late. You're in for another punishment" He roared and pulled back slightly. "Turn around" he ordered in his sexy aroused tone.

I followed through his order and turned to face him, his hooded lust filled eyes sending another strong wave of pleasure pulsing through me.

"Take off your blouse and bra for me" He commanded with authority in his voice. I hesitated purposefully just to get a rise out of him and it worked. His eyes flashed dangerously and he shouted forcefully – "Now!"

I tentatively removed my shirt over my head and threw it uncaringly at the side. Edward's hooded gaze fell on my simple white bra and his lips parted in a silent moan. I leisurely reached behind me and unclasped my bra throwing it at a distance. I stood there in front of him in only my short black skirt and high heels.

A grumbled erupted from his chest as he watched my exposed breasts in fascination and wonder.

"So beautiful…perfect" He whispered as he brought his index finger forward rubbed it with excruciating gentleness on my hard and puckered nipple.

I whimpered and arched my breast forward, urging him for more. He rolled my nipple between his forefinger and thumb before brushing it with his thumb. He brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it once before returning back to his previous activity and rubbing his now moist thumb on my left nipple. He bent down and took another nipple in his mouth. First, he placed a soft kiss on it and then ran his tongue over it before taking my mound in his mouth and sucking hard.

I threw my head back in utmost ecstasy and cried out, arching myself further into him. I brought my hand to intertwined it in his soft hair but brought them back immediately remembering I haven't been 'allowed' to do that. My fist collided with the surface of his desk in desperate need and uncontrolled emotions.

"Please!" I begged, curling my fingers around the edge of his table to stop them from making their way to his hair.

"What is it Miss Swan? Tell me what you want" He croaked as he looked up at me with lust filled orbs.

"Please fuck me Mr. Cullen. I want you so bad." I groaned out.

He let out a feral growl and held me by my waist, throwing me roughly on his desk. He began to unbuckle his belt and lowered his zipper. He lowered his pants along with his black boxers and kicked them off his feet with his shoes. I moaned at the sight of his huge cock pulsing with desire. He took his length in his hands as he watched me looking at his actions. With unhurried hands he stroked himself and let out a groan as he ran his thumb over the head of his dick. "You make me so hard for you. Every single day, Miss Swan." He groaned out and climbed on the desk, hovering over my little form. "Are you protected?" he questioned, his breathing heavy and his muscles contracting with the amount of strength he was putting to control himself. All I could do was nod and fist the collar of his shirt to bring him nearer to me.

His lips crashed over mine instantly and moved with abandoned need against my soft ones. My fingers clutched his hair tightly, unable to resist their softness anymore. His tongue brushed my bottom lips and I opened my mouth for him willingly. He nibbled on my lips gently and ran his tongue along my teeth and slid it over my tongue before sucking it gently. I returned the kiss with equal passion. We were both moaning and squirming mess on the table until it was too much to handle and he moved to place himself between my legs. Without warning he entered me hard and we both cried out at the feeling of complete and utter bliss. He stayed still for a moment while placing kisses on my throat and down my chest, sucking and biting on his way, marking me. He took both of my tits in his hands and squeezed them while moving his hips simultaneously. The speed of his thrust increased and I lifted my hips in time to meet his every thrust.

I could feel the pressure building inside of me, ready to burst at any second. I bit into his shoulders roughly in an attempt to dissolve my scream of pleasure.

"FUCK!" he cried out, tightening his hold on me, obviously enjoying my move. One of his hands abandoned my breast and made its way down towards my clit. He began rubbing it furiously and I all but lost it completely. My head trashed on the desk as I was brought to the brink. I felt his lips at my ears. "Come for me, Miss Swan" he whispered and I cried out as the most intense orgasm hit me forcefully. My walls tightened around him and my arms tightened around his shoulders. He came just moments after crying out my name in throws of passion.

"Bella!" his voice rang as I felt him pulse inside me hard. His weight collapsed over me as I felt his hot breath on my neck. We both remain clinging to each other with light sheen of sweat covering our bodies.

After our breathing calmed down, he pulled his face up to look at me. He swept a few strands of hair from my forehead and kissed the tip of my nose gently. "It wasn't too rough was it?" he asked, concern visible on his face.

I smiled at him gently and cupped his cheek. "It was perfect." I replied honestly.

He smiled before placing another kiss on my palm which was cupping his cheek. He turned back to me and made his expression serious. "Your punishment isn't over yet Miss Swan" he stated.

I raised an eyebrow at him and a smile touched my lips. "Is that so? What is it going to be Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

"His vibrant green eyes twinkled as he looked down at me. "You are forbidden to wear any panties for the rest of the semester in my class. Have I made myself clear, Miss Swan?"

I laughed lightly and looked back at him with a similar twinkle shining in my eyes. "Yes Mr. Cullen. As you wish" I replied.

He smiled crookedly before claiming my lips for another passionate kiss.

****

**A/N: If my one-shot made you even a little wet – please review.**


End file.
